Revenge
by xXMagicPandaBearXx
Summary: Ciel plans a revenge on Sebastian that's less than savory...Kind of out of character and a little out of control. Kink series. Sebastian x Ciel.


**Just an upfront warning I kind of went off on a tangent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**This is Yaoi BoyxBoy**

**This will be mutlichapter and contain many kinks.**

**Chapter one is very softcore, Chapter two will be a notch up and so on.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_In the last few years life has changed drastically, I mean how many people can say they sold their to a demon only to later undermine the deal and become a demon themselves. Well I can and I have a few more things to say about said demon but first I should probably explain a little about myself. You see, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am the head of the Phantom Corporation and the Queens Former 'Guard Dog.' Now you must be wondering why a person of my prestige would stoop to such extremes, well it started after my parents were murdered and I took over the estate at 10. Things progressed and I found myself making a deal with a demon. Now you might be wondering what took place in those few years but frankly I don't think it's any of you business. In short I sold my soul in turn for this demon to help me find my parent's killer, this demon I chose to call Sebastian. Years progressed...yadda yadda yadda... I ended up being used as a pawn in my own game. Now enough about me, lets talk about Sebastian; once my butler, body guard, and care taker now eternally bound to me in a deeper way then I ever thought possible._

_Now enough prattling , even though I am of greater strength and power Sebastian still treats me a child. He always goes on about 'Getting captured again, my lord?' and it is the most infuriating thing he could ever utter. I have concocted a plan that has taken me a few months to fully set in motion. I found this plan to be very taxing as Sebastian wasn't born yesterday...Or even in this era. You see, I first started when my transformation was taking place. Such odd thing the body does when it is entering what Griel eloquently stated was the 'sexual prime' of my demon transformation. I wont go into detail of what that entailed but I locked myself away for a good month after an...unfortunate, accident with Sebastian. This gave me time to put together a rather ingenious scheme to let Sebastian know the feeling of weakness. I contacted some old associates and started to work. I staged a case, nothing too extravagant, just some simple arms smuggling and I sent Sebastian to work on it._

_Cases like this Sebastian knows I only pick up for nostalgia's sake, I am no longer affiliated with the queen and I have no real reason to play god in such a situation but sometimes I like to tamper with the 'unjust' of the world. This is why Sebastian was unsuspecting and left to 'clean them up' at their head quarters underground and that is what got him here. In a damp cell off catacombs that stretched under the city. A dark sack over his head and he was bound with an almost sinful amount of 'magic', vulnerable as the day he was spawned, crouched on the dank floor with his arms bound behind his back._

**Sebastian's**** POV**

Sebastian's head lawled as his consciousness swam in and out, feeling cold stone under his body his eyes snapped open only to confirm what he thoughts. A black mag was pulled over his head with a faint scent of crushed lavender which made his head swim as he pushed himself up onto his haunches, still somehow fluid and graceful even when his hands were bound with a searing magic bind...His thoughts were slowly connecting, this was not a simple arms bust, these men were more than he prepared for which said something as he was never unprepared. He shut his eyes trying to collect himself listening, water dripped somewhere in the distance and there was a the pitter patter of what he assumed was rodents. By the feel of the air and the sound he decided they hadn't moved him far, he was still in the catacombs but where would they place him?

Surely not out in the open, someone might stumble upon them, a pair of raunchy teenagers looking for a place to get off. He decided it must be deep, probably near the center, his thoughts paused as he heard foot steps. Heavy boot falls probably of the men who knocked him out but what gave him pause was the crisp authoritative steps that followed the heavy boot falls, they we're all to familiar. _He didn't_. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard indistinguishable grumbling and the clank of metal, he must be locked behind something because those must have been keys.

He didn't try to call out to the men as he heard the men walking away because even though it was barely audible he heard soft breathing and the shift of fabric only a yard in front of him. He could swear he knew...but this damned lavender smell was clogging his senses but still without the smell he knew.

"Sebastian." he couldn't say he was surprised but hadn't necessarily expect who was on the end of the deep purr of his name, he waited as he heard the keys jingle.

He was trying to follow what was happening, he felt odd though. The smell was making his thoughts swirl and the prospect of how he practically feel Ciel exuding authority and sexuality. He had to keep his breath from hitching, when he had met him he had only been a boy, young and naive of the the world and sin. The years they had spent together he had definitely taken notice of the changes his young master had went through, he had not only became a man but a devilish one at that. _Hah_. He had not only tricked him once but many times before and since his transformation he had became a mystery even to Sebastian's knowing eyes.

The voice of his true captor tore him from his thoughts "What a perverse situation you have found yourself in.." he could practically feel his young masters smugness and despite his predicament he couldn't help a smirk "You are rather perverse, my lord." he spoke softly but sharply and by the intake of breath he assumed it had the desired effect, Ciel was probably red faced and frustrated.

He tilted his head up when he heard the tumblers in the lock click and then a creak as the door practically crawled open, and the crisp foot falls of his lord entering. He let out a soft chuckled "Isn't it a lot of trouble to just-" he cut himself short when he felt something sliding up his side, it was too small and cool to be Ciel's hand and by his breathing he was still standing. He shifted a bit as it caught the fabric of his vest tugging it up slightly "To prove a point?" Ciel finished with amusement that was unexpected.

A hand found itself on his head gripping the fabric of the bag covering his face "I will remove this Sebastian, but you will keep your eyes closed.." he felt the hot breath through the bag near his ear, Ciel had stooped to mutter deeply in his ear. He held his breath and nodded, shutting his eyes as commanded and he felt a tug around his neck and then the bag slide free. The cool air was welcome on his damp face and the riddance of that awful lavender. He did everything but gulp air as he was gifted with the practically sinful smell of Ciel, a man his age shouldn't smell so delicious.

He heard rustling of fabric and he truthfully wanted to peek like a child but he assumed, his lord did not waste his time with petty ordeals so this must be important and to disobey... He heard Ciel circled around him and he soon felt a silky fabric being placed over his eyes, his suspicions as to what it was from was confirmed when he felt sheer fabric brush against his clothed back as he felt Ciel securing the blind fold. It was Ciel's blouse lace... the only thing that kept the frustratingly sheer fabric wrapped around his masters lean torso. This development excited him...His suspicions were correct, the accident that happened merely a month before was no accident of a first time heat, Ciel wanted him.

Images of that 'incident' flashed through his mind, walking into Ciel's study to bring him tea which almost ended up on the floor as he saw his Lord on top of his desk, paper work thrown about his pert bum in the air his cheek pressed to the desk, his eyes screwed shut his lips parted with a trickle of saliva pooling on the desk but the glaringly offensive state of undress the young head of the house was in, nude as the day he was born. What made him ache just to think about was that Ciel had been pleasuring himself, fingers pushing into that pert bum of his with unadulterated abandon and how he lazily opened his eyes to take in him and if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have noticed but how he saw his young masters fingers curl inside himself.

This flashback brought along with it a change of blood flow, with his transformation Ciel had not only entered his sexual prime but he had to learn how to control it and to Sebastian's delight he was there to experience it second hand. So he would willingly play captive if it meant there might be a repeat of said 'incident' or the like.

He knew Ciel stood straight but what came next made his aloof mask crack. There was the sound of air being sliced and the cracking of leather across his back, hissed arching his body. He didn't have time to process what was happening before another crack came and then another. Soon his body was pulled tighter than a bow strong and he was heaving breath as he felt the leather ripping through his vest. He huffed and his head dropped and his shoulders slumped when the assault stopped.

His composure destroyed, he was practically panting, he was not a submissive being but then again he had never been _made _submissive. He focus his thoughts back in when he heard a very sultry chuckle behind him, he almost hated himself for letting himself be so- "Such a slut." he heard the purr behind him and he hated how easily such words rolled of his masters tongue "I should have whipped you long ago if I knew it'd undo you in such a fashion..." he heard as Ciel moved again.

He was about to open his mouth...he didn't know for what because he had no remark to that, he could tell he was quite 'undone.' As he found words he felt the leather being pressed to his throat and he closed his mouth as he felt it slide up the column of flesh "Cat got your tongue?" he could feel the smirk behind those words and all he could do was shake his head but that was quickly stopped as the leather was pressed into his cheek "Such an improper sight..."

Sebastian stared up at his mater even though he couldn't see through the fabric "I rather like this look on you Sebastian...face flushed like that, clothes ripped and dirty, and..this.." he felt the leather leave his face and he felt slightly on edge of where it was being moved and is fear was confirmed when he felt it slap rather harshly across his crotch, which he knew all to well he was tenting his silk trousers, he must have let out a sound at that because he was met with another chuckle "Such a tart.." he heard Ciel move closer and he had to admit he was a mess just waiting for what came next.

Ciel seemed to sense this and stopped "I will remove your blind fold but the moment you open your mouth it will be returned..." Sebastian held his breath and waited and staying true to his words he felt Ciel lean closer and the fabric was soon being unfurled and it dropped from his eyes. He found himself holding them closed waiting for him to tell him other wise and when he felt Ciel step back and heard a soft sigh he opened his eyes.

He blinked then squinted in the dim light, it was light by a lantern outside of the cage which he had been correct about, it was small and stone but what soon stole his attention was his captor...and master. Ciel stood tall looking all the parts of a man with his white sheer shirt hanging haphazardly off his lean frame exposing a pool of milky flesh that was only a few shade darker than the crisp white. He was tightly laced into his leather trousers an evident bulge pressing against the laces testing their strength, he had his riding boots on laced up to his thighs and to Sebastian's delight and horror the leather tool in his hand was in fact a riding crop, he took note of the beautifully embossed 'C' on the hilt- he must have had it specially made for this.

He looked to his face having taken in as much as he could without hoping off the floor and ravishing his master without his hands. His breath almost caught when he saw both his eyes, both a glowing red that was dilated and he wore a very dominating smirk. Who knew where this had came from and Gods only knew where Ciel was going to take him...Just by how he looked he could tell it would be to the edge of insanity and back.

* * *

**Am I hated yet? Please no flames or pitch forks.**

**I warned you I kind of mutilated the characters personalities this is just a 2a.m writing spree.**

**Chapter two will be up tomorrow.**

**Leave kinks in the review or ideas and I'll probably use it.**

**Thanks guys! Lots of Love.**


End file.
